emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8425 (21st March 2019)
Plot Billy reiterates that nothing happened between him and Leyla but Tracy doesn't believe it. She begs Leyla to tell her the truth but instead Leyla tells her she's got a screw loose. Tracy goes for Leyla and Billy is forced to break it up. Jacob wants to intervene but Maya talks him out of it. Back at Tug Ghyll, Leyla and Billy continue to protest their innocence. Cain pays Kim a visit and orders her to stop playing games as all she's done is get the police sniffing around him again. Kim comments that was the idea as now he knows she can get him sent down any time she likes. Cain reminds Kim she has no evidence although Kim states that can be arranged. Pete is hurt that Rhona can talk to Marlon but not him. Rhona feels old and useless and questions why Pete would want to be stuck with her. Pete reminds Rhona she's beautiful and he loves her. He refuses to let her push him away. Jai informs the factory staff that they'll need to work late to fulfil the order. Laurel ropes Jai into helping out on the packing line. Kim makes it clear to Cain that she has the money to pay people to make the police believe whatever she wants, including that he intimidated Graham into giving him and alibi. Doug finds Aaron sitting in contemplation. He informs Aaron that he overheard him and Robert talking about Grace and suggests they could do something to remember her by. Jacob isn't happy that Maya told Tracy that Leyla was upstairs with a man. Maya states she panicked, commenting she's not very good a lying although Jacob reminds her she lies to David all the time. David appears and informs the pair he's decided to attend the Independent Retailer's symposium after all. Moments later, Leyla and Tracy storm into the shop to confront Maya. As soon as Rishi and Manpreet return from their holiday, an irate Jai orders Rishi into the office for a word. Maya apologises to Leyla for saying she was with a man. Afterward, Leyla, Tracy and Maya try to work out who was upstairs which leads Leyla to conclude they've got a crazy stalker. Tracy fears it was Phil or his daughter so decides to call the police. Jacob speaks up and admits it was actually him. He explains he needed somewhere to hang out as he went blank whilst doing practice papers and had to get away from school. David decides to cancel his trip as Jacob is getting so stressed out about his exams. Jai confronts Rishi about the forgotten order. As Jai shouts at Rishi, Manpreet receives a call from her daughter, Aiesha. Pete doesn't understand how Rhona can talk to Marlon but not him. Rhona explains it's easier as she had to admit things to herself before she could tell him. Tracy tries to apologise to Billy but he walks off before she can. Jacob hates that people are getting hurt because of him and Maya's relationship and suggests they come clean. Maya states no one will understand, reminding Jacob that if she goes to prison, they'll never see each other again. Aaron shows Chas the tree Doug is going to plant in Grace's memory. He explains to Chas that he didn't want her to think Grace would be forgotten now that she has a little brother or sister on the way. Chas is touched. Jai, Rishi and Manpreet all pitch in to help the factory workers finish the order. Despite David's worries about Jacob, Maya manages to persuade him to attend the symposium after all. When Jacob returns home, Maya informs him she's going to be moving into Farrers Barn whilst David is away and they're going to have the best week together. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kim Tate - Claire King *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Driveway and stables *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *The Woolpack - Car park and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Farrers Barn - Living room Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Friday 22nd March or Monday 25th March due to ITV's coverage of England's Euro 2020 qualifying matches. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes